


You know my mission, it doesn't end

by comradecourt



Series: Department X doesn't guarantee happy endings [2]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Department X, Emotional Baggage, Gen, I killed my boyfriend, M/M, Russian version of Steve Rogers, vacation spent crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri's last words still haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know my mission, it doesn't end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/gifts).



> This is for Pink who requested Bucky + Dmitri with the prompt Break Away

Bucky stared off into the sunset, he drank from the bottle of rum he gripped tightly in his metal hand. He was still so damned angry, Bucky could’ve saved him. He could’ve.

The waves crashed onto the beach, the sand sinking under his feet. Bucky wiggled his toes, he couldn’t remember the last time he went to the beach, nonetheless one where he could see his feet through the water. He shouldn’t of been enjoying himself though, not when he had killed two of the people he was responsible for under Department X’s orders and there was still one missing. Bucky had no reason to celebrate.

Dmitri never set the launch codes. Dmitri specifically defied orders, he knew he wasn’t fighting for Mother Russia anymore, all he needed was Bucky’s confirmation to know everything he fought for wasn’t the cause he signed up for.

Memories of his days as Winter Soldier never fade away, still bright and clear, all very vivid in his head. No amount of salt water, rum, and sand beneath his toes can make him forget the feel of cold concrete under his bare feet, the smell of cheap cologne, and the burn of vodka. He’d never forget, except for the promise he’d made to his fellow comrade.

_"It’ll never work. We won’t be able to escape so easily."_

_"Trust me, Dmitri. Once you get sent to the States, everything will be a piece of cake. Just take a flight to Buenos Aires, and I’ll be there to pick you up at the airport. Relax, as long as you’re calm they won’t suspect a thing."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Unless Karpov isn’t telling me something, we should be in the clear."_

As it turned out, that bastard hadn’t told him that once the Project Zephyr candidates were finished with their training they were to be sent to America…. in tubes. Bucky can still remember standing next to Karpov as they begin shipping out the Zephyr candidates in cryo tubes to the States; that smug bastard knew all along and didn’t tell him. They weren’t to be used for current missions, but for future missions.

Bucky grimaced taking another swig of Rum. There was a brief satisfaction in killing Colonel Andre Rostov, the prick who sold the sleeper codes at the auction. It would never be enough to atone for murdering Dmitri, he was after all just a loyal soldier who believed he had a cause fighting for his country. It was why he trusted Dmitri, even with his life.

Bucky made a promise they would both get away from Department X.

He never wanted it to end this way.


End file.
